


Sweet Dreams

by Captain_Cerberus



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, I wrote this in 3 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 05:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Cerberus/pseuds/Captain_Cerberus
Summary: Winter was cold; that much was simple. The thing about it, was that during the humid spring, blazing summer and short lasted days of fall, she had forgotten just how cold it was.





	Sweet Dreams

“C-C-C-Cle-Clem?”

The brunette scrunched up her face, inhaling and turning her head tiredly. “Hmm?”

Violet held her arms to her chest, teeth chattering and breath shaking. She knew it was the middle of the night, and that she probably should've just stayed in her own room, but it was freezing and aside from starting a fire she could only think of one other option. “C-Can you s-s-scoot over?” 

Clementine grunted in her sleep, humming and moving to the side. She wasn't even half awake, and would have next to no memory of this in the morning. Part of Violet felt guilty, as if she was taking advantage of her girlfriend. The other part of her however was freezing, and thought she might lose a limb if she didn't warm up soon. 

Sighing in relief, Violet pulled the blanket up, quickly crawling under the thin covers. She took a deep, shaky breath, before wrapping her arms around Clementine's waist, happily snuggling into the warmth.

“Vi…” Clementine frowned, now somewhat awake as she twisted to face her girlfriend. “Jesus, you're freezing…” 

The girl huffed amidst her chattering teeth, gulping and pulling closer. She hadn’t meant to wake her up, but she had to find warmth somehow. “L-Louis would say i-it's because I'm s-so sk-skinny…” She joked, earning a sigh. 

“Still. We should gather up some blankets for the winter; it's only going to get colder.”

Violet gave a half hearted laugh. “Y-you trying to g-get me to not sleep w-with you?”

Clementine rolled her eyes, smiling softly. “Mmm, nah. You'll warm up. But I hate the thought that everyone else might be cold too. They don't exactly have a girlfriend to curl up to.” She mumbled, feeling Violet softly start to stop shaking. 

Violet merely hummed in acknowledgement, closing her eyes and pulling the blanket further up until it nearly covered her face. She took another breath, this time less shaky, her teeth halting the jittery, chattering mess they had been before. 

“Clementine?”

“Hmm?”

“Goodnight.” Violet whispered softly. By the tone of her voice, Clementine could tell she was already half asleep, if not asleep now already. She gave a small smile, sighing peacefully as she leaned up and placed a kiss on the other girl's cheek. 

“Sweet dreams, Vi.”


End file.
